Bread slicing machines are commonplace in most bakeries and retail outlets. In many commercial operations, the loaves of bread are sliced prior to wrapping by an apparatus having either a series of FIG. 8 bands of blades or through reciprocating blades which allow multiple slices to be cut at once or by sickle slicing one slice at a time using a single blade. In current slicer machines, the operator places one or more loaves on a platform and the loaves are moved from one side of the machine through the blades to the other side of the machine by mechanical devices or by gravity. Depending on the feed mechanism, the platform can be inclined or flat.
In bakeries and retail outlets, there is often a shortage of available space and so the space allocated to a slicing machine is limited. Therefore a bread slicer which occupies space efficiently without compromising safety is desirable.
In some versions of reciprocating bread slicers, the reciprocating blades are exposed or easily accessed by the operators exposing the operators of the bread slicers to the risk of injury by contact with moving or stationary blades.
In other versions of reciprocating bread slicers where the reciprocating frame is housed within an enclosure, there is still a risk that the operator's hands can come into contact with the stationary reciprocating blades during loading of the loaves of bread onto the supporting table.
The area of greatest working danger is the sharp side of the reciprocating blades of a bread slicer, and although many forms of guard exist, most only guard against the operator contacting moving blades. The blades being high in number and very sharp, are still a high risk even when stopped.
Objects of the present invention include to provide a safer, more space efficient slicer or at least provide an alternative in the market place.